


You Were Only a Distraction. But I Couldn't Help it, I Fell in Love

by DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes



Series: DrarryLand2019 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Flashbacks, M/M, Wild West AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes/pseuds/DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes
Summary: Harry didn't think his life could get any more complicated, but then he went and fell in love. He knew he had to take down Voldemort no matter what, but will she wait for him? Will she trust that everything will be ok?Dammit, why is Malfoy here? And why is there lipstick on his collar?!





	You Were Only a Distraction. But I Couldn't Help it, I Fell in Love

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt took me a while to write only because I wanted to get it right. I wanted tell the story I had in my head and I think I finally did it. I'm really proud of this piece and I hope you like it!  
> I also had to use my free period for this. I didn't have the heart to cut anything out. 
> 
> Thank you to my Beta for helping me get it just right.

The smoke from his cigarette swirls around him and dissipates before hitting the ceiling. Harry sits against the headboard contemplating the man softly snoring beside him. It was six years ago this August when they met, fresh-faced and bright-eyed, before they were scarred and broken by the war. They weren’t friends then; actually they hated each other, and he still wasn’t sure when that had changed.

They’d run into each other multiple times a year, somewhere around town - Diagon Alley Saloon, Hogsmeade Inn - but otherwise avoided each other. Every time they met it would come down to a duel: gun, fists, didn’t matter. One time it was a drinking contest. They were always competing, always trying to beat the other.

Harry thinks things changed about a year ago with the appearance of Daisy, no last name of course, but it didn’t matter. She was the prettiest thing he’d ever seen; long blonde hair, sparkling eyes, he had to have her. Only problem was, she was everyone's girl. Harry would have loved to say that didn’t make him jealous, that he was letting her earn her own keep, but he couldn't. Every man she brought to her room, every time she walked up the stairs with another client, his insides would twist and he’d get nauseous. Thinking about all those hands on her body, not giving it the proper respect and admiration it deserved. He wanted to beat every last man, and he did threaten the first few, but he was scolded rather harshly by the Madam, Bellatrix Lestrange. Apparently Daisy was her best paid girl who only serviced high ranking officials and important people; too rich for his taste. But Harry wasn’t having it.

One night, after the town had gone quiet and Sheriff Dumbledore had wandered home, Harry decided he’d had enough. He had barely gotten to speak to Daisy and his patience was wearing thin. He waited for her outside the Inn, hidden in the shadows, until he heard the back door squeak and a dark figure emerged. He grabbed a thin wrist and pulled, but to his surprise it wasn’t Daisy at all. It was Malfoy.

“What the fuck, Malfoy?” Harry whispered harshly.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that, Potter?” Draco snapped back. “Now stop manhandling me and let me go. I have somewhere to be.”

Harry growled and shoved Draco’s arms back against the wall, pinning him there by his wrists. He stepped back to take a look at Draco’s face, but didn’t relinquish his grip. Harry spotted a mark on Draco’s cheek and another dark spot on his collar that looked suspiciously like lipstick. “Dammit Malfoy, you too? Why has everyone else had her, but I can't get near her? What good is being the Chosen One if I can’t even be with the one I love?”

Harry released his grip and started to back away, but Draco grabbed his wrists and pushed Harry back towards the opposite wall. “What did you just say?” Harry struggled a bit, but eventually sagged against the wall in defeat.

“I asked ‘you too?’”

“No, the last part.”

“What good is being The Chosen One?”

“Oh for fuck’s sake, the love part. Who are you talking about?”

“It doesn’t matter. She’s out of reach for me.”

Draco gripped Harry’s shoulders and slammed him back against the wall. Harry hissed in pain. “What the fuck, Mal...mmm.” His words trailed off when a plush pillowy mouth crashed into his. Harry tried to suck in a breath to protest, but only succeeded in parting his lips, allowing Draco to slip his tongue in. He moaned and shut his eyes, giving in to the delicious taste invading his senses. Draco started to retreat, but Harry quickly wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him flush against his body. Draco sighed and draped his arms over Harry shoulders, sinking into the kiss and propping them against the wall. The air around them was heated with intent, sweat was pooling at the back of their necks while hands began to wander. Draco slid one leg in between Harry’s, pressing him further into the wall and moaning in delight. When their hardened lengths brushed, it startled Harry and he pushed Draco off of him, abruptly ending the kiss. Draco stumbled a bit, but caught himself. A chuckle broke the silence and Harry glared at where Draco was leaning back against the wall.

“What the fuck was that all about Malfoy?” Harry stalked across the alley to Draco who smirked up at him.

Draco dropped a quick peck on Harry’s lips and slipped off to his side and down the alley. “If you want to see Daisy, come to the back door a week from tomorrow at eleven p.m. Don’t be late Potter, she doesn’t like to be kept waiting. And _that_ was my payment.” He waved over his shoulder and slid away into the night. Harry’s happiness overruled the impromptu kiss so he let out a whoop and ran for home.

The next day things went terribly wrong. At high noon there was a showdown between Sheriff Dumbledore and Voldemort’s posse, the Death Eaters. The betrayal of the apothecarist Snape became apparent when he turned on Dumbledore and shot at close range. He was carried away to the doc’s office on a stretcher and passed an hour later. The town was in a panic, but Harry knew this was his chance. Now that the town sheriff was gone, Voldemort would take over and finally be within Harry’s grasp. His deputies were none other than Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. His leading lady, Madam Bellatrix Lestrange, was as dangerous as she was beautiful, if dark and crazy was your type. This brought Daisy to the forefront of Harry’s mind and he knew he had to make his move. He needed to rescue her from the despicable and deplorable tastes of the Death Eaters. There’d only been rumors of their treatment of whores, but they were enough to have Harry shudder in fear.

That week turned into long hours of planning Voldemort's demise with his best friends Hermione and Ron. The night he was meant to meet Daisy, Harry snuck out after everyone has fallen asleep. He waited patiently behind the Inn, but as the night dragged on, he became worried. What if something had already happened to her? He gathered up his courage and went to knock on the door, but was pushed back by a flurry of skirts and sweet perfume. A breathy, yet nervous, voice finally reached his ears once the surprise wore off.

“What are you doing here? It's not safe for you.”

“Daisy? Bloody hell, it is you.” Harry threw his arms around Daisy and lifted her into a spin. She squealed, but covered her mouth to block the sound. Harry set her down and rested his forehead against hers. “I’ve waited so long to get you alone. I know we’ve had our brief moments in town, but I just can’t stop thinking about you. I want you.” Daisy let out a soft tinkling laugh and Harry smiled.

“I’m sorry, Harry, but you know I can only offer friendship for now.”

“I know, I was just hoping I could convince you. I want to keep you safe.”

“Don’t worry, I can take care of myself, but you are not safe here. We will meet another time.”

Harry gave Daisy a lopsided smile and agreed. He reluctantly let go of her arms and began to walk away.

“Harry!”

He turned just in time to catch an armful of Daisy, who had leapt from the stairs. She grabbed the back of Harry’s head and pulled him into a hard kiss, all sticky lips and hot breaths. They were startled apart by a shriek from somewhere inside the Inn, harsh breaths clouding the air around them.

Daisy pushed Harry a bit to dislodge his tight grip. “You need to go.”

Harry ducked in for a deeper kiss. “Please stay away from the Death Eaters and keep yourself safe. When this is all over, I will take you away and marry you.”

Daisy gave him a sad smile. “When this is all over, you may not want to.”

For the next six months Harry kept meeting Daisy, falling even deeper in love, but not able to sneak in anything more than a few kisses, and only when they were left alone. Harry knew Daisy’s secret, knew that she was really a he, wasn’t actually a whore, and was sent as a distraction, but he didn’t care. She was everything he wanted, man or woman, didn’t matter. Harry had knows for a long time he was attracted to both men and women, he guessed this could just be the best of both worlds for him. She was lovely and kind as a woman, had a tinkling laugh that anyone would love, and a wicked sense of humor. She was clever and witty, beating you at a game of darts in one breath and then stroking your ego as she cleaned out your wallet in the next. He could see everything she had been hiding as a man and it just made him want her more. But his life was not this lucky, there was always a catch.

As the days went by, the state of living in town deteriorated and people began to disappear. Harry knew his life was on the line, that Voldemort was just waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Finally the day came.

Voldemort called for a duel with Harry in 24 hours, High Noon the next day, in exchange for leaving his town alone. Harry knew this was his chance to take down his parents’ murderer, to avenge the fallen in this war. He knew his life was going to be cut short and he wasn’t going to waste his last moments with petty assurance. After spending the day with his adoptive family, the Weasleys, he ran to find Daisy. Using a disguise, he was able to sneak up to her room only to find her crying and alone.

“I told you to stay away.”

“This may be my last night on earth Daisy, I wanted to spend it with you.”

Her rage boiled at his stupidity and her face became an alarming shade of red. “Do not give me that! You should run, get as far away as possible. You don’t need to die.”

“I need to do this. He needs to pay for what he's done! He murdered my parents!”

Daisy deflated and walked over to him. “I know Harry, but I cannot see any harm come to you. I love you, ya know.”

“And I you...Draco.”

Shock permeated Draco’s face until anger and embarrassment took over. “Wh, wha, WHAT?! You knew the whole time?!”

Harry smiled. “Not at first, but after our second, technically _third_ kiss, I knew. And I knew you had reasons for presenting yourself this way, but I don’t care. I still want you, woman or man, doesn’t matter.”

“But we hate each other.”

Harry began to walk Draco back towards his bed. “I don’t and I know you don’t either. You said it yourself, you love me. Now, can we please forget about tomorrow, just for tonight?”

Draco blushed. “Alright Harry, but I want it to be as Draco, not Daisy.”

“I wouldn’t have you any other way.” Harry kissed Draco and their pledging words of forever were lost in passionate moans until early morning.

Harry dresses slowly, taking his time to spend every last moment he can with the sleeping man. When he’s done, he stands over Draco and brushes his hair away from his face, which in turn wakes him.

“Harry? Tha’ you?”

“Yes, love. I’m sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep.”

“Noooo. Don’t go. Stay here. Or run away. Don’t go to the Dark Load, he plans to kill you and go back on his word.”

“I know, but I have a plan. Will you wait for me? Even if you see me die, will you wait?”

Draco sits up, fully awake. “What do you mean? You’re not going to die! Get away from here!”

“Do you trust me Draco?”

“With everything I have, Harry.”

“Then promise me, you’ll wait. I can't tell you my plans and please don’t tell anyone about last night. If they suspect you know, they will kill you. Please trust me.”

Draco sighs, but knows he is defeated. “Okay, I trust you. Don’t let me down, Potter.”

Harry's lopsided smile did not appease Draco at all as he leans in for one last kiss. “Promise me.”

Draco throws his hands up in frustration. “Alright, I promise!”

Harry drops a quick peck on Draco’s forehead and begins to back away. “I love you.”

“And I, you.”

The last thing Harry hears as he walks towards his fate is a soft sob and the shattering of a vase. He pulls out the Malfoy signet ring he stole from Draco’s vanity and kisses it before replacing it in his breast pocket. Hopefully keeping this little piece of Draco close will bring him good luck.

**Author's Note:**

> House: Rowandark  
> Bonus Prompt!  
> Location: The Great Lake (Other Realities)  
> Roll: 5  
> Word Count: Min 480, Max 1608  
> Prompt: Harry Potter, orphaned at birth, is on his way to avenging the murder of his parents by Voldemort. He's close. Closer than he's ever been. But there's one thing he didn't count on: Draco Malfoy. Write in either 1) a Wild West AU ~~-OR- 2) a post-apocalyptic AU. -OR- 3) an Ancient Roman AU -~~


End file.
